Choixpeau magique
|da= |dm= |galerie= |lien PM=the-sorting-hat |lien2 PM= |inspiration= }} Le Choixpeau magique est un objet enchanté utilisé pour répartir les élèves de Poudlard dans quatre maisons. Il est investi de l'intelligence des quatre fondateurs, doué de parole et de légilimancie, ce qui lui permet de lire dans les pensées de celui qui le porte et de pressentir ses aptitudes et ses humeurs. Caractéristiques Chapeauflou Le Chapeauflou est un terme archaïque qui désigne tout nouvel élève de Poudlard qui a dû attendre plus de cinq minutes avant de savoir dans quelle maison il serait réparti. Ce délai exceptionnellement long n'arrive qu'une fois tous les cinquante ans. Connexion avec l'épée de Gryffondor Le Choixpeau magique est connecté avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. En cas de nécessité, un véritable Gryffondor est capable de trouver l'épée dans le Choixpeau magique. Harry Potter et Neville Londubat s'en sont tous deux montrés capables. Chansons Le Choixpeau magique raconte l'histoire de Poudlard ainsi que sa propre genèse dans une série de chansons chantées en prélude à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Chanson de 1991 Chanson de 1994 Chanson de 1995 :Décidèrent les quatre compagnons :Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait :Où la destinée les séparerait. :Toujours amis à la vie à la mort :Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor :Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle :Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. :Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer :Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ? :J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire :Vous raconter la très pénible histoire. :Serpentard disait : :Serdaigle disait : :Gryffondor disait : :Poufsouffle disait : :Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences :Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence :Car chacun ayant sa propre maison :Pouvait enseigner à sa façon :Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure. :Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur :Chez les sorciers de son académie :Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie. :Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces :Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe :Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort :Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor. :La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient :Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait. :Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs :Connurent de l'amitié la valeur. :Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie :De longues années libres de soucis. :Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit :Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies. :Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers :Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés :S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas :Chacune voulant imposer sa loi. :Il fut un temps où l'école parut :Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue. :Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits :Les amis dressés contre les amis :Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard :Estima venue l'heur' de son départ. :Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats :Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi. :Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs :Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur :Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies :Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie. :Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là :Et vous connaissez tous le résultat : :Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons :Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission. :Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long :Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson : :Bien que condamné à vous séparer :Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter :Il me faut accomplir ma destinée :Qui est de vous répartir chaque année :Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui :N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie :Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages :Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages :Car Poudlard est en grand péril :Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles :Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle :Pour échapper à la chute mortelle :Soyez avertis et prenez conscience :La répartition maintenant commence.}} :The four good friends decided. :And never did they dream that they :Might some day be divided. :For were there such friends anywhere :As Slytherin and Gryffindor? :Unless it was the second pair :Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, :So how could it have gone so wrong? :How could such friendships fail? :Why, I was there, so I can tell :The whole sad, sorry tale. :Said Slytherin, :Said Ravenclaw, :Said Gryffindor, :Said Hufflepuff, :These differences caused little strife :When first they came to light. :For each of the four founders had :A house in which they might :Take only those they wanted, so, :For instance, Slytherin :Took only pure-blood wizards :Of great cunning just like him. :And only those of sharpest mind :Were taught by Ravenclaw :While the bravest and the boldest :Went to daring Gryffindor. :Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest :and taught them all she knew, :Thus, the houses and their founders :Maintained friendships firm and true. :So Hogwarts worked in harmony :for several happy years, :but then discord crept among us :feeding on our faults and fears. :The Houses that, like pillars four :had once held up our school :now turned upon each other and :divided, sought to rule. :And for a while it seemed the school :must meet an early end. :what with dueling and with fighting :and the clash of friend on friend. :And at last there came a morning :when old Slytherin departed :and though the fighting then died out :he left us quite downhearted. :And never since the founders four :were whittled down to three :have the Houses been united :as they once were meant to be. :And now the Sorting Hat is here :and you all know the score: :I sort you into Houses :because that is what I'm for. :But this year I'll go further, :listen closely to my song: :though condemned I am to split you :still I worry that it's wrong, :Though I must fulfill my duty :and must quarter every year :still I wonder whether sorting :may not bring the end I fear. :Oh, know the perils, read the signs, :the warning history shows, :for our Hogwarts is in danger :from external, deadly foes :And we must unite inside her :or we'll crumble from within :I have told you, I have warned you... :let the Sorting now begin. }} Coulisses Informations supplémentaires de l'auteur J.K. Rowling a envisagé diverses méthodes pour répartir les élèves de Poudlard dans quatre maisons : d'abord une machine puis des statues des fondateurs avant de détourner les noms mélangés dans un chapeau en un chapeau placé sur la tête. Pottermore Le Choixpeau magique pose une série aléatoire de questions afin de déterminer la maison de l'utilisateur. Films HPfilm-Choixpeau magique.jpg| Leslie Phillips.jpg| Dans le film , l'acteur britannique Leslie Phillips prête sa voix au Choixpeau magique. Dans la version française, il s'agit de la voix de Gérard Rinaldi. Apparitions * * * * * * * * * Notes Catégorie:Objet Catégorie:Personnage